


Twinswap

by Xemtlenc



Category: Sam & Cat
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe - Another The Killer Tuna Jump, Arrangement/Blackmail, Bondage & Sadism, Cheating/Cuckolding, Diaper, Domination/submission, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Horny/Kinky, Humiliation and Public Humiliation, Master/Slave relationship, Mention of Past Events in iCarly and Victorious, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Multi, NSFW, Obscene Scenes, Open Relationship, Oral/Vaginal/Anal Sex, PWP, Pregnancy, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Smut, Soft/Hard, Spanking, Subliminal Hypnosis, Subliminal Messages, Titjobs, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal/Anal Fingering, addicted to sex, foot sex, impregnate, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: AU "The Killer Tuna Jump". Fredward Benson is going to ask a service from his twin brother and this decision will lead to a series of events that young Benson will not doubt for a second. There are obscene scenes and just smut, so if you want stuff things like on the show, it's not here. At your own risk.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> So to change always to see the main characters in the foreground, this story proposes to put characters (recurrent or OC) as main characters and those we all know, well they will be there too but just behind. And not necessarily in good posture. This chapter is a kind of prologue, to set up the story and what will happen. This is the first story in several chapters (more than two chapters anyway), so enjoy it.
> 
> As it is an AU, some details are changed and here is a quick summary of the changed events: Sam & Freddie are back in a relationship since she called back to help her with the competing babysitting company (#ToddlerClimbing), they are in a long distance relationship for 6 months and are working on it. Freddie has already come to LA to see Sam, so Cat already knows him.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and I translate literally, so be indulgent, please.
> 
> This story has mostly narration, with few dialogues. Have fun!

**Long Beach, Los Angeles**   
**In a room to California State University Long Beach**   
**January 18, 2014 - 12:47 pm**

"Fuckin' shit..."

A person moves slowly in the sheets of the bed trying not to disturb the sleep of his lover, and he is looking for his mobile phone that has not stopped ringing for a minute. He was really in a beautiful dream that did NOT involve being out, he swears he's going to kill the dork who dared ruin his sleep.

Once the phone is in hand, he sits on the edge of the bed and tries to look at the name of the contact, which is difficult with the mist in his eyes.

"Mel'ow" he's trying to talk, not fully functional right now.

"Hi Leo, how are you doing? You do not look well."

The now Leo is looking at his phone as if he is standing directly in front of his interlocutor to tell him with a look " _are you really that stupid?!!_ ", then he answers in a weary voice.

"You wake me up at 6am and you want me to be functional...?"

"It's soon 1pm!"

"It's the same, what do you want, geekbro?"

"I would like to ask you for a service if you do not mind?"

Leo lowers the phone to the side of his leg and puts his other hand on his mouth, his elbow resting against his knees. His big brother wants to ask him for a service? To him, the black sheep of the family? Wow, maybe he could start believing in Santa Claus.

"Always say, you have nothing to lose to ask."

"My girlfriend, Sam Puckett, one of her friends called me to see her because she got hit by a sport utility vehicle and it could be serious."

"An SUV?" Leo asks to see if he has heard, not being able to believe such an incredibly stupid story.

"Yes, and I need you to check that she is fine."

"Do it yourself! It's your girlfriend, it's up to you to take care of her" he retorts, as he is not fond of his brother's friends, who are so childish.

Leo also wonders why his brother feels things for Sam and Carly, the girls who have already manipulated him emotionally in the past and that Leo has never met. His brother can be so stupid with girls, not understanding things or getting them stolen by his " _friend_ " Gibmoch or whatever. Finally, he seems happy on the phone in recent months.

"Mom goes to Aunt Susan, who has a new rash that spread to her thighs, and she takes me with her. She does not want me to fly alone" his brother complains loudly.

"Mama boy" Leo ricanne, knowing the dom/sub relation of his mother and his twin. "We'll be 20 in less than four weeks and you have a girlfriend, learn to say no to her for once."

"The boredom is that we are already at the airport" Freddie does not respond to his brother's insult, he is used to time and with Sam. "So if you could pretend to be me ..."

The young Angeleno shakes his head, turning around feeling his partner stir in the bed, and he decides to get up looking for his clothes on the floor.

"Yeah, why not, but you owe it to me. In what hospital in Seattle is she?" Leo finds his underpants and puts it by wedging his phone between his head and shoulder.

"Hmm, Sam is in LA and uh, I do not know about the hospital but I can give you the address where she lives with her roommate."

"Ooohh, you're so useless, tell him I'll see her tomorrow."

"Actually ..." the former technical producer of iCarly swallows the ball in his throat and tells the bad fall of the story "... I said that I'll be there this afternoon, at last you would go."

"But you're in Seattle, she did not understand that- Arrrrrgh! Never mind, tell me what I have to do that we finish it" Leo growls as the nonsense of the conversation annoys him.

His brother gives the instructions to follow and the address of the roommates. Leo ends the call and casually throws the phone at the laundry basket without looking back. He was bored, he did not want to serve anyone, let alone his twin brother, he should have told him to go fuck off and go back to sleep. Yes, it was a better plan.

It's not that he hates his brother, it's just that they are very different, a different personality and views on life opposite to each other. Fredward Benson is a geek personality with his "iCarly" webshow and a conservative-moralizer with a future all traced, Leopold Silva is rather known from police services (pickpocket, minor offense) with a sneaky-manipulative side and who loves the pleasure of the flesh, still unaware of what he will do tomorrow. So do not even talk about his future.

Their parents, Leonard & Marissa Benson, have been separated since their youngest age ... Let's say rather that their father decided to leave (taking Leopold) because he could not stand the paranoia and irrationality of his wife anymore. They divorced online and Leonard changed their last name to Silva to put more distance with his ex-wife. They manage to talk better today, with the time that heals the pain and also Marissa who no longer seeks to see him again.

Already Leo was a problem child, it did not settle with the cowardice of his father who prefers to leave the state that solve his problems, not to mention that he is almost never home and Leo had to do everything by himself very early. He will never say it, but Leo would have liked to have the safe side of his mother to balance him.

Then there was the sudden popularity of his twin that emerged from web, they have several million fans watching them at every show and it's great for them but Leopold thinks that his brother and his friends can be so childish. They could have turned their site into a limited liability company, selling advertising space and everything with affiliate marketing (his father told him, like having trouble fiddling with taxes), they would earn nice profits but no, they did not grow up at all. It's time for them to grow up a bit.

Even today, he is studying art at CSULB just to have a place to stay and something to do. It's a lot better than traveling from state to state in abandoning their business with the problems his father has, they had to do all the East coast and all the Southern states with Leonard.

Leo takes a cigarette from the package on the nightstand, next to a big black book titled « **The Secrets of Subliminal Hypnosis** », and lights it before heading to the mirror. The younger brother of Freddie is detailed himself, he has grown quite well over the years, slightly muscular, some scars received in battle with idiots who thought he would be as " _weak_ " as his lookalike on iCarly (they are unaware that they are twins) but they ended up in the infirmary with a bloody nose ... and maybe broken bones but they were looking for it. Leo also has bite marks and scratches all over the place the result of his wild night spent with the girl sleeping in bed.

Now that his brother has gained muscle (it's not too soon), they are very much alike, but they have details that easily differentiate them apart from their personality and their style of clothing (which Leo prefers punk fashion). Details like his piercings: Leo has a bridge piercing (two purple stones to raise his black eyes), a madison piercing with purple stones too, and navel piercings making a rhombus with (still and always) these stones mauve ( **Author: needless to say what is his favorite color ^^** ).

Leo also has a tattoo on his entire right arm to the elbow. A tattoo representing a blue tornado compose of a multitude of small blue butterflies, with some blue strokes for the effect of the wind and the tornado, as well as some broken buildings at the foot of the tornado for the disaster effect. He likes the idea of this natural chaos. He also has dark hair with deep purple hues, a result of a bad tinting but he likes the result of his dark hair with these mauve reflections.

"You've never been told that it's so bad to smoke in the morning" he turns to see his night lover get out of bed to open the small window.

A beautiful redhead named Missy Robinson, a girl he met a few months ago during a party with friends. When he saw her, Leo felt that she was different from other girls: intelligent, devious, sadistic, manipulative and as perverse as he was. She clearly has everything the perfect woman doesn't, but he adores her for all her faults.

Missy was not very cooperative in seeing him but he is persistent, and when she noticed that he was not his twin, the redhead ended up being nice. They talked about their misfortune, she trying to ride Carly and Sam against each other by becoming friends with the brunette and taking the place of the blonde on iCarly. It worked fine until Freddie (she finally learned it) gave her his ticket for the cruise, she spoke too much to Sam and Carly heard her. Leo understands her feelings, he once replaced his twin, as he went out with Sam, because he had «some more important things to do» and he had to keep his hands to himself. Not that he does not find the blonde attractive, but playing his own nerdy brother and doing nothing with her, it was cruel to tease him with a hot girl without even a kiss while Freddie knows his temper.

Finally, he still saw another face of Sam that Freddie ignores, it is a positive point of this boring day.

The red-haired redhead is positioned behind him by wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder gently. She has no problem to stay naked in front of her lover, she is not one of those modest girls hiding her forms after sex, she wears pink stockings with a pink thong also. She does not really have a distinctive sign except the many freckles on the shoulders/neck and back/lower abdomen.

Although they are lovers, Leopold and Missy are not really in a relationship. Rather, they are in a kind of open relationship and they can go to whatever they want without being jealous or possessive of each other.

"For your information, it's past noon" he sneers, taking a fresh breath.

"Who are you? The police of the time" Missy sighs by getting free of him, she takes out his cigarette to inhale the smoke. "Who called?"

Not that they are addicted, they rarely smoke and only when they are in society, but if he decide to smoke when they wake up, something is upsetting him. Not that she is attached to everything he does, it's his life, but she does not want her partner-in-crime to be in trouble. Missy has become attached to Leo and likes him.

"Fredwardo el Benisimo, he wants me to check on his blonde of LA for an accident that her roommate told him, but I think it's a joke or a bullshit of the sort."

"His blonde, Sam?" Missy remembers her very well, this weak-minded easily beaten in less than two days, psychically of course "so she lives in LA, interesting!"

"Why do you want to take revenge?" Leo smiles at seeing the nasty smile on the lips of his kinky girlfriend, the one saying that she is going to be very very bad.

"I would love to finish what I started in Seattle, I hate being in the middle of something without finishing it."

He nods in agreement, indeed he knows well his maniacal personality to finish some chsoe she started, whether for an attempt to cook to a homwork to return where she ended around 2am. Even in sex, she feels to finish even when they are sometimes interrupted by an intruder or a phone call interrupting them.

"And I think we could experience the new program" she turns to him with a seductive look.

"The pr- But it is not tested yet, we do not know if it contains side effects" Leo crosses arms, not happy with the idea perverse but dangerous.

As much as he may not care about the feelings of others, he has no desire to create a monster or kill if the program is not in focus.

"Ok ok, you do not need to get on your horses" Missy raises her hands as a sign of redemption, having no desire to argue with her lover. "Here is the plan: you just have to _charm_  Sam's roommate and learn more about her life and friends. Get all the necessary information about Sam and her habits, at least until the program be operational, okay?"

"And to charm, you mean ..." he smiled wickedly, hearing her say aloud always excites him so much. Missy turns off the half-consumed cigarette and walks over to grab his 'big' pack to crotch.

"Fuck this slut thoroughly! Makes her addict and turns her into fucking addicted to sex" the redhead slides her hand inside and begins to knead his balls. "Having a servile spy inside the demon's lair is always useful."

It's crazy to hear her say obscene words have the gift to excite him. Leo pinned her between the mirror and him, putting one of her legs around his waist and kissing her passionately. Missy gets closer by extracting his dick in the open air and caress him with fervor.

It is not by chance that they get along very well, be it their common point, their similar point of view and their talent for manipulating people.

Leopold does not only have some skill in art, he is also a gifted hacker known as « _ **Bluewing**_ ». He hijacked several millions to magnates of high society or caused some delays in air traffic, just because the son or the daughter of those concerned annoyed him or wanted to humiliate him. He leaves his mark with blue butterfly wings.

Missy is not as good at computing as her lover, but she is better at the human psychology she is studying at LA. She is better at manipulating the human mind and implementing a hidden suggestion/impulse without the person realizing it.

Together, they joined their knowledge and they worked on a personal project: they created a program of subliminal hypnosis through the sound, which could suggest absolutely anything to people without them noticing the least change in their behavior, believing that they have been doing this forever.

It was just for fun at the start, to do something they shared, not to mention that it was not very effective because it takes several attempts to listen to the program for the person to feel the effects, then the effects of audible hypnosis never lasted very long. But some time ago, they improved the program so that the effects last for years, even until the end of the subjects' lives, and it would not take long for hypnosis to take effect.

Missy or Leo have never found the time, or the interest to really test it because they are very talented without this tool. But now that a goal has been found, it's different.

Leo slides her thong to the side to get closer and rub his sex against hers but Missy recedes and displays a smirk, annoying greatly her lover.

"Stop, you have to keep for just now" the redhead chuckles as she removes what is left of her lingerie.

"You know I have enough energy to do several restless rounds" Leo whispers in discontent, putting his erection in his pants even if it stretches his underwear.

"You never know, I want to have every chance in our side" Missy now declares naked, going to the small bathroom. "Start by checking the program while I'm showering, so much not to make a mistake for a stupid forgetfulness."

Always vexing but obedient despite everything to the command because he wants it. Leo closes the window and turns on the laptop that displays the home office in less than two seconds, his twin brother is no better than him in computing. He opens the file containing the hypnosis program and starts the next test simulations.

**•••**

**Cast**

**Freddie Benson - Nathan Kress**   
**Leopold Silva - Nathan Kress**   
**Missy Robinson - Haley Ramm**


	2. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who would ask the question, Leopold and Missy are not in a relationship. They are lovers in an open relationship and they can attend whatever they want without disturbing or making jealous the other partner. Fredward Benson is the twin brother of Leopold Silva, born two hours apart before his younger brother.
> 
> I could have used a character in iCarly/Victorious/Sam & Cat to put it with Missy, but I like the idea that Freddie has an evil twin brother, to balance with the Puckett twins. I thought that creating a twin brother would be nice for the story, putting him with Missy.
> 
> Did not take into account time inconsistencies in the story, there are already in the series (iCarly/Victorious/Sam & Cat) so I do not see why I would not have some. I also modified some dialogues with the original, as I already changed the context, as much to go to the end.
> 
> Have fun!

**Venice, Los Angeles (CA)**   
**In Apartment 22 from Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine**   
**January 18, 2014 - 12:47 pm**

"Hey Dice?" the pretty redhead, Cat Valentine, begins to answer her little friend about what he had to do with tuna

"Yeah?" the young and beautifully curly haired teen looks at her with hope, his phone in hand.

**_* Ding Dong *_ **

"GET OUT!" Cat screams for Dice so that he immediately leaves the apartment so that he does not spoil her plan.

"Wait, who's at the door?" he asks, curious to know if it was Sam who came back to help him with his problem.

"Freddie Benson, an astronaut" she says, bringing him to the patio, outside the apartment.

"I want to see the astronaut" he insists, resting his hands on the glass of the bay window.

"GET AAAAWAY!" the redhead screams loudly tapping on the window, scared the little teenager of about 13 years away very far, and she goes to the front door with enthusiasm.

Cat walks with a charming little smile, straightening her hair, pulling up her skirt, waddling her forehead, and opening the door. She is going to get satisfaction by "stealing" her roommate's boyfriend and best friend, even though her so-called best friend Sam Puckett prefers to spend more time with her other best friend Jade West. She does not know much about Freddie Benson since his short visit a few months ago, she did not see much of him as Sam monopolized Freddie in the majority of his stay, in their room to fuck into while she had to sleep on the couch. Cat just knows a few things about the iCarly show and what Sam told her, but nothing too personal.

She finds him very cute and if he is interested in her charms, they can go out to play both and maybe even an occasional kiss, see two.

It does not bother her to "play adult" with the boyfriend of her friend, Sam has stolen her childhood friend so she can very well rub the boyfriend of the blonde.

The redhead has put all her chances on his side to charm him. Her white half-tight top with small pink flowers with a little neckline without revealing too much but show him some of her forms to seduce him, a necklace with a pink five-petal flower and a green jewel in the center, her pink skirt favorite to fly reaching half of her tanned thighs and a pair of pink ballerina. With below, a push-up bra and pink lace panties, for all underwear.

She knows how to seduce the guys with her cute little size innocent girl, her very attractive tanned skin in the southwest, her naive fake personality. She is not as stupid as her friends can believe but she likes to play this role, it's fun ( **Author: this is how I conceive her, her character is quite surreal if she is really naive** ).

Cat opens to her guest holding her hand against the open door, surprised at the new dress style of Sam's boyfriend who is holding his hand on the hip with a big bag in the other hand, looking up and down at her with an jaded look on the face. He is best known for wearing plaid shirts.

She does not remember that his eyes are so black, with her brown hair changed to dark with shades of dark mauve. He now has piercings to his nose (between his eyes) and in the front of the neck, with pretty violet jewels. His style became close to a mix of Sam & Jade, an outfit made of a long-sleeved leather jacket, a black tank top with a large red skeleton hand all the way to the front, dark blue jeans with rips at the knees and thighs, a red belt with small black spikes, and a pair of black ribbons. He also has a black helmet with the shapes of a blue butterfly on the big headphones at the neck, a shark tooth as a necklace and a right earring of a small white dream catcher (dreamcatcher) with three red feathers.

If she did not know him better, Cat would think that Freddie has a double personality but there is no chance of that happening, she thinks Sam would have warned her.

But it does not matter, he likes her much better this way.

"Ooohh, hello Freddie Benson" Cat mincing with a soft voice.

Leopold smiles, though at the same time annoyed at being confused with his twin, but it's for the best that she takes him for Freddie, it will be easier to handle.

"Helloooo" he answers in the same tone, approaching his prey with his famous smile and putting his free hand on her hip.

Cat loses her smile slightly, not expecting such a straightforward response from the normally shy young man or understanding the indirect approach of women. His attack takes her by surprise and her cheeks become slightly red. She makes a gesture for him to go inside and mumbles a " _welcome at home_ ".

He goes inside, scratching Cat's waist to the end of her buttocks, as if he had the place and memorizes the interesting points for what he has planned with Sam's friend. He put his bag on the couch and takes a decorative object resembling a shark's jaw with all those teeth and plays with smugly smiling.

"So where is Sam? Which hospital was finished because of the SUV?" Leo asks with a hint of sarcasm in his voice but she does not seem to have noticed it.

"Oh, Sam is not here, there's only us here" she answers charmingly as she picks herself up, her embarrassment fading as she remembers her plan.

He smiles in his corner, it will be easier if there were nobody in the apartment.

"You know, are not you a handsome boy with a lot of questions and surprises?"

"Handsome?" he lays the shark's jaw and watches her turn around as a cat plays with a mouse like its food.

"Of course!"

Cat goes to the kitchen hoping he follows her.

"Thanks, you are very ... fuckable" he retorted, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the couch. She is taken aback by this rather vulgar and _exciting?_  compliment, but Cat does not have the time to react as he continues "so you are Cat?"

"Y-Yeah, Cat Valentine" she stammers looking at his muscular arms and his tattoo filled with blue butterflies, feeling excited about his musculature "Why? Uh, hmmm"

She has difficulty staying in her role as a boyfriend's thief, she feels more wet in the crotch and she is sure that her panties will be wet if she keeps thinking at jumping on him. It's been a long time since she had an affair with a handsome boy, Cat has a big crush on his best male friend Robbie Shapiro, but the poor boy is really too indirect about his desires. She begins to lose with hope and a distraction would be welcome to this sorrow.

"Just to know, I like cats" he stretches his arms in the air, lifting his tank top to show off his belly.

Cat's eyes widen when she sees his piercings and especially his built belly and the few scars making him even sexier. She rubs her thighs without noticing it, but this movement does not escape the eyes of the predator Silva.

"Now that we know each other better" he begins by taking her hand in his, playing her fingers without looking at her "remind me why you wanted to see me?

Cat tries to speak her discourse nicely prepare but nothing comes out, she looks more like a fish out of the water. Finally, she goes straight to the end.

"I uh, you ... You want hang out me today?" the redhead stammers again but she manages to look in the face.

"Hmm, it could be done but ... how could you convince me?"

Cat feels his hand rise to her arm, sending chills down her spine, then she feels his other hand go down to her waist just above her buttocks. He's really not as she imagined, he should eat in the palm of her hand but she feels that if she does not leave the room in the next minute, she could get down to her knees and ... Do what her Nona would not be happy to learn about her granddaughter.

Leopold smiles as his victory is won, he has only one action left for her to jump at him. He had immediately understood what kind of girl he is dealing with, Cat can play the stupid innocent fake with a _naïve_ and seductive side, he can see through her eyes and her actions that Cat is rather slutty-masochist to the inside her.

A side that just waiting to go out and he is happy to help release her true face.

The punk gets closer to hear her breathing quicken and a pearl of sweat begin to form from her forehead, he also feels her warm breath on his face.

"You, I do not ..." Cat tries to disengage herself from his arms, trying to think before doing something stupid, but Leo brings her back to him with his arms crossed at her waist to trap her against him. His hands are closed against her small chest and she gasps for surprise at his act, but she can not think of feeling the bump against her buttocks.

"Come on, I know you want it, you've been watching my crotch a few times since I came in. You do not have to hide with me, be yourself."

She does not know if it's his revealing murmurs, his breath against her neck or his nibbling in her ear, but she can no longer restrain herself.

Cat turns around and kisses him passionately in the mouth, pushing her tongue into his mouth and they both start a furious and passionate shovel. Leo down his hands down to her skirt and brings her back against him, he grabs her buttocks and lifts her so that she wraps her legs around his waist, which she did.

Leo smiles in their kiss as he grabs his buttocks firmly, snatching a cry of pain mixed with the sound of pleasure that an act brings in general, according to his experiences with women anyway. He opens his eyes while breaking the kiss to catch his breath, he checks the room once again as she begins to kiss his neck while caressing his chest and claw slightly through the tank top.

Missy Robinson's lover puts Cat on the edge of the kitchen/living room table facing the fridge, he spreads her legs along the counter and raises her skirt to watch her panties.

"Wait, wait a minute" Cat breathes remembering what they are going to do and with whom. "We should think about our actions, if ..."

Cat's sentence is stifled in her throat as Leo slips his hand into her soaked panties, he smiles as he feels the moisture flowing from her crotch and wetting her underwear. He rubs a finger along her slot opening gradually to his touch, he raises his finger to find the hood of her clitoris, he takes it with his thumb and forefinger and twists gently.

Cat puts her hand against her mouth to hide her groan by the courageous act of the friend of her roommate. She did not think so, so enterprising and player.

Leo feels her strength and will give up in his caresses, he lies Cat on her back and he raises her legs to slip her pink panties along her legs (making an angle with her body) to remove it. Freddie's brother sniffs the smell of Cat taking a deep breath, delighted to feel the smell of a woman in heat ready to be filled, he puts the sexy underwear into a ball before pushing into the mouth of the redhead submissive to silence her.

He brings her closer so that her buttocks are at the edge of the counter, he raised a little and begins to blow on her clit in the open, making her shudder. He spreads her lips to see her slightly open interior, so pretty and tempting, and he leaves his tongue to make contact with her pussy.

Cat arched his back as he felt his tongue slide into her interior, playing with her intimacy as if she were just an ice-cream tracing outlines. She shakes, now feeling his fingers slide in, spread her lips even more and finger it gently before feeling a quick acceleration that made her moan. She can not believe that he dominates her complement, normally she is the one who directs the dance with her former boyfriend/crush but there, she is completely submissive, his horrible beautiful dark eyes charming her to his will.

This little game lasts several minutes, until Cat feels her orgasm mounted and began to browse her body but Sam's boyfriend stops his movements, leaving her the edge of the paroxysm.

"Gnemhhhmmhm" Cat speaks with her mouth full, bending her head to look at him with pleading eyes for him to bring her to seventh heaven.

Leo laughs and he pulls her panties out of her mouth and throws it randomly into the living room, landing on the coffee table.

"Sorry baby" he chuckles and looks at her with a sad pout, so cute with her hopeful eyes but he prefers to see her greedy look of cocks fucking her like a cheap whore. "If you want more, you will have to give your person to receive."

She looks at him without understanding, he helps her to sit on the counter with her skirt always up to her waist, her pussy still in the open and Leo does not hesitate to caress around her pubis but not where Cat wants his hand on it.

"What do you want me to do?" the redhead asks with a curious excitement in her voice, wondering what he wants her to do.

He looks at his bag on the couch and smiles badly imagining the sequel with this stupid bitch.

* * *

 

**An half hour later**

"Do you like it?" Cat timidly said the red cheeks, showing the new outfit that Freddie made her wear.

The red-haired redhead is currently wearing an orange sleeveless hoodie for her ~~boyfriend?~~  friend, sweater letting her show blue strings of _underwear_  on the side and her breasts pointing across the thick fabric. The orange garment barely covers the top of her buttocks and clearly shows the pubic and rest of the lower half of Cat, leaving show a metal ring attached to the strings from above and the string that dives directly to the slit from her wet pussy.

She puts her hands in the central pocket and trembles her fingers while waiting for the next command of Sam's boyfriend, the string of the _underwear_  comes in and rubs against her vulva, exerting painful pressure on her genitals but for some reason, it makes her happy when Freddie asks her [ **Author: she still does not know he's Leo** ].

"Remove your top" he simply declares with an amused look after the sound click of his polaroid camera, he leans back of the sofa and waits for the striptease of the redhead.

He likes the vintage side of his old polaroid camera, it's a gift from his mother for his 16th birthday and it is rather rare that Marissa takes into account his desires as he fantasized on the camera for months when he visited to his family in Seattle. He was rather wise and obedient, for the most part, for once, maybe that was an important factor?

Cat nods and slowly removes the sweater by grabbing it from the bottom, and raising it up, she throws it on the floor and lets the blonde's boyfriend contemplate her childish and sexy body at the same time. To know that she possesses these two contradictory elements gives her a forbidden and dark thrill as she sometimes fantasizes about her _daddy_  who punishes her as a bad disobedient little girl and who needs to be taught a lesson.

Leo takes a new picture of Cat posing in a seductive pose, a hand pulling the string on the left side which acts as a very fine straps. The straps descending from his shoulders along her ribs, joining the metal ring to the pubis, connected to a third string descending into her slit and back up along her spine up between the shoulder blades to a second ring, connect to the two starting strings. She also wears a black choker necklace, black stiletto heels and a jewelery butt plug push into her anus.

Normally, Cat would never have thought of doing things like that, wearing ultra-vulgar clothing close to women in porn movies (bad porn movies), posing in nasty positions to be photographed even if he could make her blackmail ... but a part of her would like him to do it, trapped by a monster doing evil things to her.

Then the thing of the anal plug in her ass is new, she only thought to try once, she tried the experiment but the contact of the tip of her fingers on the ring of her anus made him shiver but no pleasure, it was unpleasant. When Freddie leaned over the back of the couch, he played with her ass for about ten minutes, giving her painful spanking (but very nice), he rubbed his fingers on the ring of her ass, spitting repeatedly on her ass-hole that made her shiver ( _of pleasure?_ ) and he finally entered a finger in it.

It was ... good, strange but good. He fingering her like her pussy, he spit again to lubricate her anus and pushed two and three fingers inside.

But again, he deprived her of the long-awaited orgasm and he makes her suck a shiny object (anal plug) before returning the object in her anus well dilated. He played with the plug pushing it in and out several times at a frenzied pace until he let it quietly get stuck in her ass. It was strange to feel an object in her while walking, but she got used to the contact, considering a practical future to the use of butt plug.

After that, Cat wore other clothes as vulgar (which was in the big bag) to make him a parade. Like this ridiculously small and tight bikini, but she thinks it's the goal, she did not imagine him so pervert. A tiny transparent red bikini where the bottom part sticks against her vulva which not only sees through the transparency of the fabric, but perfectly molding the forms of her intimacy forming a cameltoe to her big vaginal lips. The bottom of the bikini became wet after the session, which Leo made her notice.

As for Leo, he takes pleasure in perverting her according to his principles. It did not take long for Cat to fall under his influence, even if he feels a slight resistance in her nervous gestures and slight hesitations, but it is something that will be quickly resolved after a few sessions ... Or by their hypnosis program, so do not take unnecessary risk to help Missy.

 _Speaking of the wolf ..._  Leo takes his mobile in feeling it vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. He shakes his head in amusement as he sees the contents.

In the content of the message/picture, her lover wrote to her « **♫♪ Hangin 'with a fan♪ ;) ♫♪♫** » while she appears to be in a bathroom, wearing girly clothes with a cap. The bottom of her dress rise to her waist and her panties drop to her knees. She is leaning forward with her legs apart and taking the picture on the right side, the random man behind her is totally naked, wearing a dog collar with a leash held by the free hand of the redhead, hands tied behind the back and a bandage covering his eyes. Although he seems to take her from behind, the man does not control the situation and seems unhappy that Missy has total control of the fuck.

Leo laughs slightly, it's his Missy. She had to promise him a good time in her own terms with her look of false timid, the unknown man fell into her trap, such as the unconscious insect falling into the spider's web and the archnid capturing her prey in her sticky silk for devouring it.

He answers her quickly before closing his phone and returning to Cat, standing back with her ass open to show the plug still stuck in her foundation to get his attention.

"Someone is in a hurry" he gives her a teasing look, showing his intention not to succumb to her invitation to rob her.

"You've been teasing me for almost an hour, I'm suffering to wait" she pretends to whine, really wanting him to fuck her and it does not matter whether it's her pussy or her ass.

She just wants an orgasm to release the tension overloading her body.

Thinking that he had waited enough, Leo motioned him to get closer and kneel on the couch as he opened his fly.

"Show me what you can do before!"

Glad to be able to advance, Cat releases his jean a little down, she also lowers his underpants and finally release his big cock she expected so much.

 _Super, he is well equipped_ , the little redhead thinks when she sees his stick of thick flesh.

he has nothing monstrous like in porn movies but nothing small to pretend to please his man that he is not frustrated to be tiny. She must have had to lie about it to ex-boyfriends, just to make them feel strong and virile during their snogging session.

The young babysitter takes care of licking the glans of his cock, making outlines in a circle before taking it in the mouth like a ice cream. She also makes sucking noises as if she was sucking on a lollipop, watching Freddie with bright eyes like a little girl starving for candy while sucking him off.

While she takes good care of him with her little greedy mouth, Leo takes care to rummage in her pussy with her slobbering fingers, administering slow back and forth in her after pulling the blue string on the side. They stood there doing good to each other for a while, he stroked her hair before pushing her head deeper to slide his cock further down her throat, but she can not go further than two-thirds of his cock. Too bad, she'll have to work on it too, they'll help her with Missy.

"You deserved your reward, get on my dick, Catty" Leo orders her, ravishing the redhead for her greatest joy.

Cat spits his dick out of her mouth and she climbs onto his lap, removing the _lingerie_  in naked string to be totally naked, while he takes off his pants and underpants.

"Tell me, do you like your daddy's dick, my little girl?" he said, taking a self-evident tone as a father to his daughter.

"Oh yes daddy" Cat smiles playing the game "your little girl loves your big cock!"

Then Leo guided her to kneel with legs wide apart, back to him, so that her ass tanned face him. The belly of her big cock now slips her wet slit, she licks her hand before grabbing it from the base to shake it several times and lubricate it, before thrusting its head in her. Cat shakes her hips to push him deeper into her interior, feeling so good to be filled with a good quality cock, until he is deep inside her.

Freddie's twin does not even give Cat the time to adjust to his sex, he gives her masterful slaps to shake her little bony ass, making her scream in surprise, and tells her to move her buttocks if she does not want to not to receive others. The redhead obeys despite it because he slams her buttocks so hard that she cries, but feel his hand so strong spanked her wet a little more. Receiving orders as a father orders his daughter to tidy up his room is so exciting as in her dark fantasies.

They continued until they reached orgasm together, covered in sweat and fatigue, Leo having forbidden him to enjoy until he allowed her and Cat obeyed to please him. She just hoped he enjoyed quickly but he held much longer than her estimates.

Leo pulls out of the little redhead, his cock still half hard, and will take wet towels out of a baby cleanser pack to clean Cat's mess on him.

Seeing that the roommate of Freddie's girlfriend liked their little taboo game, Leo finished handing his underpants and pants while checking in the rest of the living room if there is not what he thought-

"Ah, there you go!" he declares seeing a pack of diapers.

Leo opens the package to take one and walks to Cat, who is leaning her head on her arms crossed on the coffee table, in the same position with her ass in the air. Leo smiled when he saw a trickle of cum start to flow from his dilated cleft, having memorized the shape of his manhood.

"Come here my little darling" he takes her in his arms to hold her up "it's time to get dressed to get you out."

"But uh ..." the redhead looking at the diaper in his hand, which he begins to open.

"If you get bad, it's spanking. Do you need to be punished?" Cat shakes her head as she removes the tears from her eyes, his spankings are good but so hard.

Leo lowers to open up the diaper (which is at the same time a panties, an undergarment), Cat puts one foot in, then the second, and he gets up by sliding the layer along her legs until at her crotch. Although it is for young children, the diaper is quite good for Cat even if it seems a bit tight but it does not matter.

"I, it's weird" the redhead admits smelling the softness of the cotton on her small buttocks, she wriggles while walking in the apartment while Leo released a new outfit.

"You'll get used to it quickly" he shows her a new series of clothes, adapted for the role play of the little girl adoring her dad and the loving daddy punishing her undisciplined little girl.

He makes her put on a romper, a garment made up of loose and bulging panties to hide her diaper, and a plastron, all in white with hearts of different sizes & colors ranging from pink to light purple, and a little pink bow at the bottom of the back.

" **♫♪**   Here it is!!! **♪**   Now you're a real daddy girl, right darling?  **♫** " he hums in a good mood.

She nods shyly, not wanting to destroy his good mood.

"I need to pee" she told him, rubbing her legs, with the only answer he gave her pink-colored skirt and jacket.

Leo then puts on his jacket and takes his big bag in his hand, while he takes her hand in his free hand and directs her to the door.

"You can relieve yourself, a layer is made for that" he smirked, not making the redhead happy. "Let's go first, I'll introduce your _mom_ , she'll be happy to see you."

They walked through the door of the apartment, Cat ignoring in what path of perversion her perverted friend takes her, drowning in the black mud of corruption.

* * *

 

**One hour later**

The door opens again except this time, it is an insolent blonde and her new brunette friend with blue & purple strands who enters the apartment with a laugh. The blonde, Sam Puckett checks in the room to see her babysitting companion but her smile fades when she does not see anyone in the living room.

"Hey Cat" Sam screams in the apartment, going to their common bedroom and the other rooms.

The brunette, Jade West sits on the couch taking her phone and dialing the silly redhead number.

"Where is this head-in-the-air?" iCarly's blonde says blowing loudly, she walks to the fridge to put something in her mouth.

"She's not answering her phone" Jade declares, giving up the missed third call.

She wriggles on her seat feeling something under her pants, she puts her hand in to take and remove a pink panty a little sticky.

Jade raises her eyebrows as she questions the depth of things that Cat can understand, she is more mature than she gives her credit.

**•••**

"... did you test our program?" Leo asks to his red-haired lover, he is sitting on the chair by downloading the photos/videos on his computer that Missy took on her phone.

"I'm a friend recently with a girl who has problems with her boyfriend, I gave her the program under an mp3 file that will relax her" Missy responds while sitting on the edge of the bed.

While she talks with her sexfriend/lover, she strokes the little red head of an Cat Valentine positioned on her lap. Currently, she licks the crotch of the other redhead who has her legs slightly apart to allow her to push her head in but Missy has closed her legs so that Cat has her head stuck between her thighs. As much to prevent her from leaving and continue to use her mouth wisely as to prevent her from listening to their little conversation plotter.

Missy was delighted by the little surprise that Leo brought back to her, it's interesting to meet a young woman who was ready for ABDL games, it gave her new ideas in the future but for now, she is content to change Cat who has finally wet her diaper. Missy changed her, bathed her with the jets of strong pressure on her damages, she gave her a new series of spanking until Cat cried and put a new diaper.

Cat was not happy with the situation so Missy gave her a series of slaps to calm her down, she put a ruffled satin diaper cover pink to childish her a little more. And finally, she installed a straitjacket to impede her movements, her arms crossed against her chest and can not move by the shackles.

As a bonus, Missy put a pair of headphones connected to an mp3 and made him listen to a repeating song merged with the program installed in it. It was a small series of orders, nothing very degrading, it's just commands like « _ **obey Missy Robinson and Leopold Silva**_ », « _ **trust them more than your own family and friends**_ » or « _ **serve you from your body to satisfy them and their pleasure, no matter what**_ ». As well have more testing tests to optimize the results.

"This girl is a random stranger?" Leo asks, thinking of something about Sam, considering several plans to make her fall in their nets.

"She's that famous girl ... the one who sang for the PMA from 2012, she's called Victoria-"

"Tori Vega" Leo turns his face to Missy, his expression turning to surprise for the extraordinary coincidence that the redhead is friends with one of his brother's friends.

"Yep, she's a little starlet now, nothing very well known, but she's starting to climb the ladder" she nods, considering using her future popularity in her plans.

"She is also a friend of my brother, we could use her if needed."

"Then phase 1 is over soon ... Let's talk about phase 2" Missy smiles wryly as she turns a blind eye, she enjoys the language skills of their little red-haired baby.

**•••**

**Cast**

**Cat Valentine - Ariana Grande**   
**Leopold Silva - Nathan Kress**   
**Dice Corleone - Cameron Ocasio**   
**Sam Puckett - Jennette McCurdy**   
**Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**   
**Missy Robinson - Haley Ramm**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stop the story here for the moment, pile on a chliffander.
> 
> It's up to you to tell me if you like the story and I'm going on, I'd like your opinion on this question.


End file.
